


A Moment of Embarassment to a Moment of Passion

by bluebunny100



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebunny100/pseuds/bluebunny100





	

Her mouth was slightly parted as she looked over a file she found on Mulder’s desk. She knew that it was not there when they left the office the previous day and wondered where it came from. It was an unsolved case from a year ago, where a young woman was found in a local cemetery with various occult items around her. The autopsy report showed that she died of natural causes, but her family refused to believe that a healthy young woman would just suddenly die. They believed that foul play was involved and would not let the matter go; they were constantly calling the sheriff’s department asking if anything had been discovered. Every time they got an answer they did not agree with and would demand for an officer to go back and look at the case file. Scully assumed that the file had been brought to them to appease the family and to relieve the sheriff’s department of the nagging family members.

Before she could read any further into the file, Mulder walked in with two coffees and a brown bag from the coffee shop down the street. “Morning Scully, you are in early.” He said setting the coffee and bag on the desk.

“Couldn’t sleep, so I decided to come in early.” She replied while setting the file back down on the desk. “Is one of those for me?” she said glancing at the two coffees.

Mulder nodded his head and handed her one, “With cold whole milk.” He said as she took the cup from him. 

“Thank you.” 

He sat down across from her in his chair and pulled out a sausage and cheese biscuit from the bag, “What’s that?” He said pointing at the file in front of her.

“Oh, it was here when I got here this morning. It is a file from a small town not far from here, about a young woman who was found in their local cemetery with various occult items around her. She apparently died of natural causes, but her family refuses to believe that. For the last year, the sheriff’s department has been harassed by the family to keep looking into the young woman’s case. I assume the file made its way to us because we deal with sloppy seconds and cases that can’t be put to rest the first time around.”

“Any reason to keep searching?” he asked in between mouthfuls.

“Not that I can see. The autopsy was performed in a good routine manner. I don’t see anything that jumps out at me medically, but I haven’t read the sheriff’s department report yet.”

He nodded and finished up his biscuit sandwich. Scully idly gazed at his mouth, there was a small piece of biscuit just hanging from the corner of his lower lip. She wasn’t hungry, in the food sense, but she was having a hard time resisting just licking that crumb off his face. She has worked with Mulder for over five years now and has consistently fought the urge to not jump him as soon as he has walked into the office, but some days it was getting harder and harder. 

“I’ll read through it here in a minute.” He replied throwing his trash away. As he reached for the file the phone rang, which quickly diverted the direction his hand was headed. “Mulder?” He said so nonchalantly. “Yes, Sir. We did receive it… Scully doesn’t see anything that would medically require us to look into it, but we have not read the entire file yet. Yes, Sir. Ok, I will tell her. Goodbye.” Mulder placed the receiver back onto the base and looked up at me. “Skinner would like to see you in his office as soon as you are able.”

“Did he say why?” She replied while sipping her coffee.

“No. He left the file here last night, he wants us to read through it and see if it is worth pursuing. So, I’ll read through the rest of it while I wait for you to come back.”

Scully nodded her head, set her coffee safely back onto the desk, and stood up from her chair. “I guess I will be back then.” She turned towards the door and walked into the hallway.

“Hey Scully,” Mulder yelled from back inside the office. She turned around slowly to see Mulder opening the file, “You look very nice today.” He said with a smile. Scully thanked him and continued on her way up to Skinner’s office. 

He probably read the same sentence ten times and still had no idea what it said. He was too busy thinking about his lovely partner. She really did look nice today, which isn’t anything new. She always looks nice, but something about her today really caught his attention. She was wearing a new skirt suit, that was black with reddish pinstripes running throughout. It definitely accented her figure, but to Mulder everything did this. No matter how long he pondered on what it was that caught his eye, he couldn’t think of it. He remembered catching a glimpse of Scully staring at him while he was eating; he felt kind of guilty that he didn’t get anything for her, but he knew that she wouldn’t eat it. He remembered how her eyes sparkled as they glistened in the fluorescent light, how her hair seemed more red, like that was even possible. He even remembered that Scully wasn’t looking at his food, but instead, at him. Could this be what caught his attention and made him pay more attention to how she looked?

He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong with him, like he had a cut on his face or something. Why would she be looking at him for so long? He knows that he gazes at Scully frequently, but wonders if she does the same. He tried reading the file again, but still couldn’t get over how she looked today. Reading the file was furthest thing from his mind at this moment; all he wanted to do was look at Scully. No, all he wanted to do was kiss Scully. To hold her in his arms and never let her go. To feel her body up against his. To feel her hands touching every inch of him and his of her.

Mulder had to shake this feeling, and fast. He had wasted a half hour just thinking about Scully, and he knew that she was probably on her way back down here. He could feel all his muscles pulsating with desire, and it felt like his clothes were all of a sudden too tight. He stood up from his desk to shake himself out, but as soon as he stood up, he could see that his pants were indeed too tight. “Oh, crap.” He muttered. How was he going to explain this if Scully walked back in? He quickly decided to head down the hall to the bathroom to relieve himself, but had to do it fast since the bathroom was right past the elevator, and he did not want to risk running into her. He quickly hustled to the door and briskly walked down the hall. He was just about to pass the elevator when the doors opened to deposit Scully.

Scully walked out of the elevator and was surprisingly greeted by Mulder. His face was bright red, and beads of sweat began to run down the side of his face. The bulge in his pants was getting bigger every second he looked at Scully, and was getting almost painful. “Hey, Scully. What did Skinner want?” he said trying to hold her focus upwards. 

“Nothing really, he just wanted to ask me about my case notes from our last assignment. Are you ok?” She asked looking at the sweat run down his temples.

“Oh, yeah. I’m good.” He replied quickly with a big smile, “Just heading to the bathroom really quick.”

“Ok.” She said while looking down at her watch.

Mulder’s stomach sank as she did this, he knew that she was going to see it and he was ready with his apology. When her head did not come back up, and a small sob was heard, he knew something was wrong. He reached out and carefully brought her into his arms. “Are you ok Scully?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She muttered into his chest.

“Then why are you crying?” He asked confused.  
She reached up placing her hand gently on his cheek, and kissed his forehead. “I don’t know.” She said quietly. “I just have a lot on my mind right now and it is starting to get to me.”

Mulder lovingly tilted her head up. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears. Just as one started down her cheek, Mulder used his thumb to catch it. Scully looked down just trying to gather her thoughts, but was yet again greeted surprisingly by Mulder. She bit her lip at the site of Mulder’s pant bulge. At this point, Mulder had completely forgotten about his big problem and was more focused on his hurting partner.

“Uh, Mulder?” She said shocked looking back up at him, her tears suddenly gone.

Mulder totally unaware, looked down at what Scully was focused on, “Oh crap!” He exclaimed, “Scully I am so sorry I was going to take care of this before you came back. I am so embarrassed and ashamed of myself.” He slowly stepped away from Scully and headed towards the restroom, but Scully grabbed his hand.

“You know Mulder, I am a medical doctor. These things don’t bother me. They are completely natural.” 

“I know, but I am embarrassed and ashamed of how it came about.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She questioned.

“Umm… That might actually make it worse. A lot worse in fact.”

She was confused and unsure of what he meant, “Why would it make it worse?” 

“Because I… I got it… I got it thinking about you, and talking to you about it will just make it worse.” He said rushed.

Scully licked her lips and drew them into her mouth creating a straight line. She was flabbergasted by his words. She made him feel this way. She did this to him. This just made her thoughts from earlier more vivid. Just thinking about him made her feel the same way. Looking at him made her weak in the knees, made her heart pound and race. She could feel herself burning from desire and to know that Mulder felt the exact same way just made it intensify. She starred at the floor for a moment trying to figure out what part of her body she wanted to listen to. Did she wasn’t to listen to her heart, which was telling her to take him now. To bring him back to his office and have her way with him. Or did she want to listen to her head, which told her to take it slow. This was new territory for both of them, and one little thing like sex could ruin it forever. She weighed all the options in her mind, but one was winning out. 

Mulder had no idea what his partner was thinking and it was driving him nuts. Had he just ruined their friendship? Did he just make a huge fool out of himself? Would she ever look at him the same? Mulder wished that she wouldn’t. He wanted her so badly he could taste it. He took Scully’s face lovingly into his hands and slowly raised it so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. Mulder didn’t have any options to weigh, he wanted her and knew that it was a risk. 

He leaned in slowly, still cradling her head in his hands. Scully knew where this was going and began to lean towards him as well. Both of their lips were parted a little as their breathing quickened. As their lips touched, Scully’s hand reached up to cup the back of Mulder’s neck to bring him closer to her. By that time, Mulder’s hands had dropped from her face to around her waist and were slowly making their way farther down. Mulder’s breath hitched and Scully took full advantage of it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue in between his parted lips. Mulder was astounded by her confidence and her ability to go for what she wants. Mulder messaged her tongue with his, the sweet taste of her in his mouth just made him want more. He grabbed her by the ass and quickly raised her up, all the while she was wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Still kissing, Mulder carried her swiftly back to the office.  
He set her down just a few steps inside the door, and reluctantly he broke their kiss. He hurriedly whipped around to close and lock the door behind him, but on his way to turning back around towards her, she forcefully pushed him back onto the door and savagely began kissing him again.

“Mulder I have wanted you so badly for so long.” She managed in between kisses.

“No more than I have wanted you.” Mulder replied. 

Their tongues wrestling for the winner only drove Mulder nuts. He wrapped his hands back around Scully’s ass and instantly had her sitting on his desk. Fumbling to get his jacket off, Scully broke the kiss to hurry up the process. Her little hands helped unbutton his jacket as well as his shirt, but she couldn’t stand to not be kissing him any longer. She grabbed the nape of his neck and brought him back down to her. She tilted her head to the side making way for Mulder’s mouth to attack hers. She could feel Mulder’s hands on the outsides of her thighs as he was holding her, and their warmth was like fire. 

“Wait, Scully… are you sure you want to do this?” He asked as he stepped back from her, his lips red and swollen from her kisses. 

Scully sat on his desk for a moment, almost like she was contemplating her actions. Looking back up at him, made it clear that yes, this was want she wanted. She lifted her leg, placed her high heel on Mulder’s stomach and pushed him back into the chair she was sitting in earlier this morning. Mulder’s butt hit the chair with a thud wobbling it a little bit until the chair was firmly planted on the floor. She slid off the desk and walked over to Mulder. He was just staring at her, his eyes full of lust. She could see his chest heaving up and down with every breath he took in. She got closer, and slowly sat down, straddling him in the chair.

He entangled his hands in her hair as he blanketed her mouth with his. Her lips were opened ever so slightly, but just enough that his tongue forced its way in claiming everything in its way. Still kissing her, he quickly reached down grabbing the hem of her shirt and instead of unbuttoning it, he ripped it up over her head breaking the kiss. Her breasts were confined inside a black laced bra; taking his fingertips, he traced them along the top of the lace causing her a tingle deep within her gut. Mulder starred at the sight before him and licked his lips. Without another second passing by, one hand was holding Scully’s face as he was kissing her, and the other was unsnapping her bra. The straps slowly slid down Scully’s arms to the ground as her breasts popped out. 

The hand that Mulder used to release the snap was now fondling her breasts, moving hastily between them. Mulder broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down the inside of her throat to her right breast. Scully arched her back, placing her hands on his knees, giving him full access to her chest. Every taste bud on Mulder’s tongue slowly circled Scully’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth. The warmth that radiated from his mouth covering her small hard nub made her weak in the knees, lucky for her she was sitting down. Still suckling on her breast, he reached down to her the bottom hem of her skirt and strategically ran his hands up the sides of her thighs, slowly raising the skirt closer and closer to her waist. At this point, Scully could not keep her hands off him, and she began extracting his shirt from his waist band. He pushed her hands away releasing her breast with a pop. Since he had stopped fondling her breasts she took another chance and went straight for his shirt again.

Once it was released from his pants, Scully hurriedly began plucking the buttons from their holes to reveal yet another barrier between Mulder and her, a white T-shirt. She forcefully pushed the button-up dress shirt down Mulder’s arms and ripped the T-shirt off over his head. Licking her lips, she ran her hands delicately over Mulder’s chest; her fingers getting tangled in his chest hair. Mulder watched as his beautiful partner explored his torso; her eyes, although a light blue color became darker. Mulder’s hands were still under the hem of Scully’s skirt, leisurely tickling her hip bones and fidgeting with the side of her panties. 

Scully looked up from her partner’s chest to find him just gazing lovingly at her. He cheeks were a rosy pink and a smile was perched on his face. “What are you smiling at?” she asked resting her hands on his shoulders.

“My beautiful partner.” He replied moving his hands up to her face to pull her down into a passionate kiss. 

As the kiss grew deeper, Scully moaned into his mouth, which caused Mulder’s libido to kick into high gear. He jolted up from the chair, Scully still wrapped around his waist. He resentfully plopped her on the ground and undid his belt. Scully’s eyes grew with desire and decided to help him with the process. She undid the button and the zipper and pulled his pants and underwear down over his butt. She then just watched them drop to the ground and watched as Mulder spring free. Taking her hand, she grasped him firmly and pulled him towards her so that they were face to face. Still holding onto him, she kissed him passionately. She could feel Mulder harden even more under her fingers and she took that cue and began to move her hand up and down his shaft, gently squeezing on the way up. She broke the kiss and drop to her knees, but not before she pushed Mulder back into the chair. 

He lost his balance again and plunked down on his ass, his penis springing as he hit the chair. Scully seductively crawled closer to him and positioned herself between his legs. Placing one hand on his penis, she drew it into her mouth. Mulder’s head dropped back as she begin to suck. She found a groove on the bottom of his shaft, and licked it from base to tip. Once at the top, she used her tongue to circle the head licking and flicking as she went. She slyly looked up to see him leaning back, eyes closed, and hands cupped around the underside of the chair. She circled his tip once more, then slowly slide him all the way in her mouth. 

Mulder’s breath quickened as the warmth from Scully’s mouth engulfed him fully. The heat was so intense, he felt as if he were on fire, but felt no need to extinguish it. She cupped her hand around his testes and began massaging them while she sucked. A moan escaped his lips while a hand lands on her shoulder. She sucked a few more times then slowly slide back up his shaft grazing him with her teeth. He has hardened quite a bit since we started, and she was amazed. Mulder pulled her up to his mouth attacking her with his tongue. Before she knew it, she was bent over the chair with him behind her. Mulder ran his hands down her bare back to her ass leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Mulder had once again found his hands at the hem of Scully’s skirt and quickly relieved her from it as well as her black laced panties. Scully looked over her shoulder to see her partner ogling at her ass. 

She turned back around as she heard him lick his lips and then felt his fingers on her sex. He rubbed tenderly to get her wet and relaxed and with one effortless push, her filled her. He was all the way inside her so that she could feel his legs on the back of her ass. She steadied herself on the chair making sure that he wouldn’t push her over when they got going. Mulder started out slow, drawing himself almost all the way out and then back in. He placed one hand on her hip and the other up by the base of her neck and began to pull her back into him with every thrust. After a few glorious moments, he quickened his pace. Their bodies slapping together as they made contact. She could feel the sweat dripping down her face, but she could only imagine how hot he was getting since he was doing all the work. With the quickened pace, she took her hand and placed it back on his ass to give her counter force against his bumps and grinds. She could feel his body tense inside her with every plunge.

Mulder could feel himself getting close and was aware that Scully was nowhere behind him. Trying to extend this mind-blowing opportunity, Mulder pulled out, placed his hands upon Scully’s waist, and spun her around. Scully’s eyes were hazy as she tried to refocus. Steadying herself, she placed both hands on Mulder’s shoulders. She could feel his gaze burying deep inside her, so she looked up. Sweat  
was dripping down Mulder’s face, and without a second thought she kissed him. Their tongues twisted against one another, caringly caressing as much as they could. With his hands still on her waist, he carefully lowered them to the ground. Scully’s hair flailed out onto the floor behind her head as she settled herself against the cool carpet. Mulder hovered above her, hands still on her waist, his face inches from hers. Scully took a moment to catch her breath, breathing in the muskiness of Mulder. She could smell soap with a hint of aftershave, and a hint of sweat. Mulder licked his lips and slide his hands down Scully’s bare legs. Her skin was soft, smooth, and silky under his touch. As his hands went lower and lower, Scully began to feel goosebumps emerge everywhere. His touch was electric, sending messages to every nerve in her body. The feeling was so charged it sent chills up and down her spine.

Mulder moved himself in between Scully’s legs, fingertips still gliding up and down her legs. Was Scully ready for him again? She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing waiting for Mulder to enter her again. She was surprised when she felt a warm pad of wetness at her opening. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Mulder purposefully circling her clitoris with his tongue. One more swipe with his tongue and Scully was gone. Her head lulled back and her eyes rolled; she lowered herself back onto the floor before her full orgasm hit her. For a good couple of minutes, Scully was transported to a place of peace and tranquility. She felt as if she was floating, that nothing could reach her or harm her ever again. As she floated back down and her orgasm subsided, she opened her eyes to find Mulder once again just staring at her in amazement.

“That was incredible Scully. You look so beautiful when you orgasm.” 

“I guess I will have to take your word for it Mulder, but the incredible part was all you.” She replied sitting up to kiss him. 

As their bodies cooled, Scully swapped spots with Mulder. It was finally her turn to drive. Mulder laid on his back as Scully straddled him once again. She could feel Mulder’s erection rubbing underneath her, and it felt glorious. Placing her hands firmly on Mulder’s chest she began to rub back and forth creating an intense friction that surged to her core. Mulder took her hands in his as she continued. He could feel her getting wetter and slipperier as she kept going. Mulder just laid back and enjoyed the view occasionally bringing one of Scully’s hands to his mouth to kiss it. Scully continued on this path until she was at full orgasm once again. Once she came back down from her high, she reached back, grasped firmly onto Mulder’s penis and carefully guided it to her opening. With one swift movement, Mulder bucked his hips and entered her. The movement surprised Scully causing her to come down with a thud unto his thighs. Mulder let go of her hands, placed his steadfastly on her hips, and began to raise and lower his. Using her legs, Scully quickly got on the same rhythm as Mulder and met him thrust for thrust. Needless to say, it did not take long for either one to lose themselves in each other. After their energy was spent, and their high was gone, Scully rolled off onto the floor next to Mulder.

“That was the best thing I have ever experienced in my entire life.” Mulder exclaimed wrapping his arm around Scully’s shoulders.

“I would have to agree Mulder. If I knew you were this good, I would not have waited so long.”

“Well, now you know. But Scully, what does this mean for us? For our future?” He asked shifting his head so he could look at her.

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze, “I guess we will need to talk about it. We can do that at my place tonight, if you would like.”

“I would love to. I’ll bring Chinese.”

“Perfect.”

“No Scully, you’re perfect.” He replied planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“So Mulder while I was in Skinner’s office, did you get a chance to read the rest of that file?” She asked seeing a corner of the folder hanging off the desk above them.

“I tried, but the thought of you consumed my brain and ultimately, led to this.” He chuckled.

“Ok, you can bring it over tonight and we can read over it during dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan, Scully.”

“We really should get dressed before someone comes down here looking for us.” She said looking around for her clothes.

“Do we have to?” Mulder whined.

Scully stood up, found Mulder’s pants and threw them on top of his softening erection. “Yes.” She replied. “Who knew you could go from one moment of embarrassment to a moment of passion just like that?”


End file.
